Hairpieces, toupees and wigs, collectively referred to herein as hairpieces, are attached to the scalp through surgical techniques, sewn to existing hair, taped or stretched over the scalp. Cleaning the scalp when the hairpiece is affixed, particularly along the underside fringe areas where the hairpiece adjoins the scalp, is difficult to accomplish. This operation is made more difficult when the hairpiece is tightly affixed to the scalp, thus limiting the space available between the hairpiece and scalp.
Prior art discloses body cleaning devices such as back washers or scrubbers which are not designed to be inserted within the limited space between the hairpiece and scalp or to reach fringe areas where the hairpiece is adjoined to the scalp.
Hence it is an object of this invention to disclose a single device which can be readily inserted under a hairpiece to clean the non-planar contoured area of the scalp when only limited altitudinal space is available for insertion and cleaning manipulations.
It is a further object to provide a device which can reach the fringe areas of the scalp under the hairpiece where the hairpiece is adjoined to the scalp.